Divergent-no war
by jilly979
Summary: Have you ever imagined the world of Divergent without a war? Tris and Tobias, or shall I say Six and Four are training initiates, and living the life they would've had without a war. There are some pros and cons in their relationship, but they make it through.
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I wake to loud bangs on my front door. I wish I could get a few more minutes, until I look at my clock. 10:30! I have half an hour until the initiates get hear. I move stiffly out of my bed to answer the door. I know Tobias is outside of it so I just yell "Ok I'm up," through the door. I have no time to take a shower so I just get dressed into my normal black Dauntless clothes. I dab my face with a little makeup and I head to the cafeteria for a muffin.  
I grab a chocolate muffin and I head to the net. When I get there Tobias is waiting for me.  
"Finally, you're here." He says.  
"Good morning to you too." I say back.  
"Remember I'm Four and you're Six. Okay?"  
"mmm-kay." I say chewing on my muffin. When it falls quiet we can hear Max explaining the rules to the initiates above. When he stops we are all prepared for the first jumper. After a few seconds I see a flash of red and yellow fall. A girl from Amity.  
"What's your name?" I asks her.  
"Rylie." She says, kindly.  
"Make the announcement, Four." I tell him.  
"First jumper, Rylie!" He yells as the next initiate falls. It seems to go by pretty fast, I only remember a few of the initiates names. Rylie, Mason, Zachary and Georgia. No one is from Abnegation though. Four and I break apart from Lauren and Uriah (Dauntless-Born Initiate Trainers) and we give them a tour.  
"Listen up everybody. My name is Four and this is Six. We will be your trainers for initiation. We have a few very strict rules. Number one, don't show up late for class or there will be consequences. Number two, no fighting the others if you aren't in the arena. And number three, show up everyday for training from 8 till 5, with a lunch break." Tobias says in his best Four voice.  
We turn about and lead them towards the pit.  
"This is the pit." I say as loud as I can trying to sound a little scary. I look at some of the reactions to it and I continue, "You will learn to love it."  
I continue walking and soon Tobias and the initiates catch up. I walk towards the chasm trying to block out the memories of Al. Tears catch up to my eyes but I hold them back, I can't cry in front of them.  
"And this is the chasm. Do not be dumb and decide to jump. It has happened before and it will surely happen again." Tobias says.  
I give him a look signaling that we are done and we need to bring them to the dormitory.  
On our way there, a Candor speaks up. "Why do you guys have numbers as names?" We have found a Christina. Tobias and Iook at each each other holding back our laughter.  
I turn around and say "Because we have them. If I wanted to deal with the smart-mouth Candors I would've joined their faction. But I didn't, so shut your mouth." I remember Tobias saying that to Christina last year. I think I remember hearing her name after she jumped. I think it starts with an A. Abby...no. Alicia...no. Ava...got it. She looks pretty shocked after I yelled at her, welcome to our initiation. We stop outside the dormitory and turn around to them.  
"This is where you will be sleeping during your initiation. Choose your bed next to your buddy and meet us at the cafeteria for lunch." I say, they don't budge. "Now!" They stumble past each other to get a good bed. Tobias and I turn around and head to the cafeteria.  
"You scared the shit out of them." He tells me. "Good job."  
"Thanks."  
"Who's your favorite?"  
"Ummm... I like Rylie. She seems nice. You?"  
"Nate. He looks like he could do good here."  
"Ya."  
"Do you have your eyes on any of the boys?" He asks wriggling his eyebrows at me. Could be possibly be serious?  
"Ya." His facial expressions weaken. "His name is Four and he is very hot." He's regained color. "Did you really think I would say yes? You know that I love you and no one else." Right as the last word leaves my mouth, his lips are on mine. A second later, I am pushed up against the wall with my legs around him. I get a pain in my stomach telling me that we are getting too far, so I pull away. He doesn't say anything because he knows my fear, he respects it. We arrive at the cafeteria and sit down with Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene. Uriah and Marlene and whispering in each other's ears, and Zeke and Shauna are holding hands. When I look down at Christina's hand I see a ring... a ring!  
"Christina!" I yell loudly.  
"What?" Like she doesn't know. I point down at her hand and everybody looks down at it and starts freaking out.  
"Guys...guys..." She try's calming us down. We fall silent to listen to her. "We aren't getting married until a few years. We are still a little young."  
"Ya, until you get knocked up, and then you need to get married." Zeke says, trying to be funny, or whatever he is.  
"But we are careful when we do it. He uses protection and I am on birth control." Christina tells him. This conversation is starting to gets a little awkward.  
"Can we talk about something else?" I ask annoyed, interrupting their conversation. Tobias senses the nerves in me and takes my hand.  
"Sure." Christina answers nicely. "Tris, let's go shopping later!" She squeals. Ugh... She always wants to go shopping, but it will give me something to do.  
"Fine. But whenever we go shopping we always end up going to umm..." I don't want to finish my sentence.  
"Where?"  
"You know."  
"Oh, you mean the lingerie store!" She says loudly.  
"Shhh... Ya."  
"But we don't do that for you, we do it for Four." I look at a smiling Tobias. "Have you guys even don it yet?" Always trying to get into my personal life.  
"No. But let's not go back to that subject."  
"Ok fine, but we're still going shopping." I nod my head. "I'll see you at 2:15." Her and Will get up and leave. I suppose it's time for us to round up the initiates. Tobias and I decided that we will start training tomorrow, so for today we will do a team activity.  
When we are back in the training room we have the initiates create a circle.  
"Listen up." I yell to quiet them down. "We are going to do some a activity, because these people are now in your faction and you need to learn how to deal with them." I look around at each initiates face. "First we will just introduce ourselves, say your favorite thing to do and one of your pet peeves."  
"I'll start." Tobias says. "My name is Four. I like to hang out with my girlfriend." The initiates don't even know we are dating yet. "And I hate it when people keep secrets from me."  
My turn. "My name is Six. I like to scare the shit out of people, and I hate it when people interrupt me."  
The next person, is a tall boy with brown hair. He clears his throat before he speaks. "My name is Mason. I like to run and I hate liars."  
The next one is a black haired, short boy. "I'm Nate. I love looking at Six and I hate cheaters." When he said he loves looking at me, Tobias tenses up. I shoot give a glance to tell him to calm down.  
"I'm Georgia. I love to shop and I hate it when people smell." Says the short girl with brown hair. I can already tell that she's a drama queen.  
The next person is tall and blond. "Hi. I'm Kirsten. I also love to shop, especially with Georgia and I hate it when people chew gum loudly."  
The really chubby, black haired girl speaks up. "I'm Natalie. I love to bake and I hate it when people lie to your face."  
Next is Rylie's turn. She runs her fingers through her orange hair before speaking. "Hi, I'm Rylie. I like to take walks and I hate it when people argue with you." Her Amity is showing.  
The shy girl with bronze, wavy hair, speaks next. "Umm... I'm Ava. I like to rest and I hate it when people lie to you."  
Next, it's Zachary's turn. "I'm Zach. I like to run and I hate when people try to prove their smarter than you." Well I know why he left Erudite.  
The last one is a boy with brown hair. "I'm Kirk. I like to stay fit and I hate being bored."  
"Ok everybody! I hope you learned something about your peers. Make some friend, even with the Dauntless-Born. It's only two, but you are free to do whatever you want." I tell them.  
When they clear out I turn to Tobias. "Did you really mean that?" I ask.  
"Absolutely. I love to be around you. You are all I care about. You mean everything to me." When he finishes I brush my lips on his. He grabs my waist and starts to kiss me harder and deeper.  
"A-hem." Somebody clears their throat. It's only Christina. I stop kissing Tobias and I look at her. "Are you ready to go shopping?" I nod my head. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Tonight Zeke and Uriah are hosting a truth or dare party. Do you guys want to come?"  
"Sure. Why not." Tobias says.  
Three stores and four hours later Christina and I head back to my apartment to get ready.  
"You still live alone? I thought Four would've asked you to move in with him by now" she says. I just shrug my shoulders because I don't really feel like talking about it. I let Christina get dressed in the bathroom while I get dressed in my bedroom. I let her do my makeup and she manages to not make me look like a slut. About 45 minutes later we are ready for the party


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive at Zeke's we can already smell the alcohol. They are all already sitting on the floor for truth or dare, so Christina and I join them. I sit next to Tobias and Christina sits next to Will.  
"Ok everyone. We are playing truth or dare." Uriah says. "I'm assuming you already know how to play, if you don't just watch the other people play it and tag on. If you don't do a truth or a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing, and it can't be a sock or a shoe. Who wants to go first?"  
"I will since it's my apartment." Zeke exclaims. "Alright, Christina. Truth or dare?"  
She looks scared for a moment. No one knows what will happen if you choose dare. "Ummm...Truth."  
"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.  
"What is your favorite thing about Will?" Zeke asks.  
"He is very comforting and loving." She leans over and gives Will a passionate kiss. "Ok Four. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He says bravely.  
"I dare you and to do 7 minutes in heaven with Tris in Zeke's bedroom." This will be easy. He gets up and offers his hand to me to help me up. I follow him into Zeke's bedroom. When we hear someone call that the timer's on, Tobias pushes me on the bed and hovers above me.  
Our lips meet with a very loving kiss. His hands find the bottom of my shirt but I stop him. We only have about 5 minutes left and we won't get very far. I also don't want someone to walk in when Tobias and I are almost naked. I push the thoughts from my mind, and resume to kissing Tobias. I'm at the point where my lips hurt but I don't care, I want to enjoy it. When the time is up, Uriah comes barging in the room. I'm pretty sure my lips are swollen and my hair is messy, so I run my fingers through my hair to fix it.  
Tobias and I sit back down in the circle and I move onto his lap. It's now his turn.  
"Marlene." He says.  
"Uhhh... Truth." She gets red after she answers, like she's regretting it.  
"Ok. Tell me why you've been upset lately." Marlene hasn't been talking to much lately and she looks like she's keeping something from us. She starts to take off her shirt but Tobias interrupts. "So you are keeping something from us!" He exclaims.  
She stops trying to take her shirt off. "Fine I was going to tell Uriah later, but I guess I have to now." She takes a deep breath and turns to Uriah. He takes her hands in his, with a worried expression on his face. "Ummm..."  
"Come on Mar. You can tell me."  
She takes another deep breath. "I'm...I'm... I'm pregnant." She bursts into tears. Uriah picks her up and places her on his lap, stroking her hair.  
"It's alright. I don't know why you're so upset." She sobs even harder. He whispers a few things in her ear and she starts to calm down.  
"I just don't want everything to be ruined. I want to have fun, drink and party, but in nine months we're going to have a baby in our hands."  
"So are you saying you want to get an abortion."  
"I don't know. I just..." She starts to cry again. "I don't know what I want."  
"Well I'm going to take you home and we can talk about this." Him and Marlene get up. "Bye guys." We all say bye back but we are too shocked by what we just heard.  
"Ok let's continue the game. It's only nine." Will says. "Shauna. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." She answers confidently.  
"I dare you to go to the pit and sing "Find You" by ZEDD."  
She gets up and everyone follows her. We had Tobias go to the control room to play the song on the speakers. She gets up on one of the tables and waits for the music to play. A second later the music starts.

Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me mo-o-ove  
Yeah you always make go

I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

High on words  
We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me mo-o-ove  
Yeah you always make go

I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

(yeah you always make me go)

Open up your skies  
Turn up your night  
To the speed of life  
Turn up your night  
Put your love in lights  
Turn up your night  
I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me mo-o-ove  
Yeah you always make go

(yeah you always make me go)

I'll run away with your foot steps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

(yeah you always make me go go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(go go go go turn it up turn it up)  
Turn up your night  
I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me mo-o-ove  
Yeah you always make go

Everyone is shocked. She's a good singer but not as good as some other people I know. She gets down from the table and we go back to Zeke's apartment. We are getting a little tired so we agreed to do three more.  
It's Shauna's turn. "Ok, Four."  
"Dare."  
"Run through the hallways with only your underwear on."  
"Nope." And he takes off his shirt.  
"Tris." He calls on me for his next turn. I know that if I choose either truth or dare they won't be bad because he's my boyfriend.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to... move in with me." Oh god. If I move in with him there is no getting rid of him. I think about the offer for and minute and I decide to take it. But I decide to fool around a little bit. I start to take my shirt off and he looks disappointed. When it's almost off I stop, and I bring it back down.  
"Of course I'll move in with you." I bounce up and down and kiss him. People start calling "Get a room" so I pull away. One more until we get to go home.  
"Will."  
"Truth." At least Uriah isn't here to call him a pansycake.  
"What was the most un-Erudite thing you've ever done?"  
He blushes. "Ummm... In eighth grade I forgot to do my homework and I got in big trouble, even with my parents." Wow. That's something an Erudite would never do.  
"Thanks for coming guys. This was a big fail, no one ended up naked so we will probably do it again soon." Zeke says.  
Tobias and I head back to OUR! apartment and go to bed.  
When I'm drifting off to sleep I can hear Tobias whisper something to me. "You're beautiful. I love you." I'm too far off that I don't answer but I don't know why he keeps telling me I'm beautiful, I'm not.

PAGE BREAK

In the morning Tobias and I take turns showering. I do my makeup and he heads down to the cafeteria to get muffins. I'm just about to leave when he comes back, and he gives me my muffin.  
Before we get to the training room we have finished our muffins. Today we will be learning how to shoot guns and after lunch we will teach them the basics of fighting. Only two initiates show up on time and the rest are late.  
"You guys need to learn how to be on time. This better not happen again or someone will end up hanging off the chasm for five minutes. Understand?" Tobias asks. Everyone shakes their heads viciously.  
"Today we are going to shoot guns. Then after lunch you will learn how to fight." I say. Tobias tells them the stages of initiation and we have them watch us as we show them how to shoot properly. I place my feet correctly and I hold the gun out in front of me. I only see the Erudite looking at my feet because they've been taught to do that. "Look at my feet!" I yell.  
After they all look I press the trigger. Dead center. I remember when only a year ago I've never touched a gun before and now I can hit the center. Tobias hands each a gun while I tell them tips. When they each have their gun they go to their target and start shooting. None of the hit the center, but Nate was the first one to hit the target. Throughout the practice I hear lots of snickering and gossiping and I find out it's coming from Georgia and Kirsten. When they start checking out Tobias, I've had enough and I yell at them to stop.  
Eventually it's time for lunch and I couldn't be happier, I release them and Tobias and I stay behind to clean up. When we go to lunch Christina, Will, Zeke and Shauna are already there. Tobias and I grab some lunch and sit down.  
Finally Uriah and Marlene show up and she looks like she's been crying for hours. They sit down but they don't say anything.  
After a few minutes Marlene speaks up, her voice is cracky. "So, we've decided to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

She's keeping the baby. If I were her, I would too. I couldn't imagine killing my baby.  
"That's great Mar." I tell her. She nods her head. "And I want you to know that we are all here for you." Everyone nods their head in a agreement.  
She clears her throat. "Thanks guys. Uri and I appreciate it." Uriah learns over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
We all finish our lunch, and Tobias and I head to a different training room to set up the punching bags.i don't hang them up because I'm not strong enough, so Tobias does and I steady the ladder for him. When we are done we head back to the cafeteria to pick up the initiates and we bring them back.  
"Listen up!" Tobias yells in his instructor voice. "Six and I are now going to demonstrate some moves. I suggest you watch closely, it will come in handy tomorrow." Tobias and I lead the over to a punching bag. He shows them a few moves and I show them some other moves. I mostly use my knees and elbows because that's what Tobias told me last year, and it's the best for me.  
When we have showed them all of the different moves and techniques, we release them to their own punching bags. While they are practicing, Tobias and I walk around fixing their stances and giving them tips.  
Eventually, Tobias and I meet up. " so who do you think is doing the best so far?" He asks me quietly so the initiates don't hear.  
"Mason and Zachary are doing pretty well. I think we should pair them up for the fights tomorrow." I answer. He nods his head at my idea.  
"I'm getting concerned about Nate. He keeping making lovey eyes at you." Tobias is jealous? I don't know why he is. I don't like Nate anyways, I'm with Tobias.  
"Just ignore it. Ok?"  
"Ok." And he walks away to go help out an initiate. I walk over to about in the corner of the room and sit on it. I lean my head back and close my eyes.  
Before I know it, Tobias is shaking me to wake up. I must've fallen asleep. I look around the room at the initiates, they are still practicing.  
"What time is it?" I ask him.  
"Almost five." He answers looking a his watch. An hour left then we can have dinner. I get up and walk over to the initiates.  
"Hey Uriah." I hear Tobias say. I turn around and see Uriah talking to Tobias.  
"I came here to talk to Tris." After hearing my name I walk over to him. "I need you to take Mar to the infirmary tonight. I'm working a night shift and she feels the most comfortably around you. Can you do that?"  
"Sure. What time?"  
"Be at our apartment around seven."  
"Ok. Can do."  
"Ok thanks. I'll see you guys later." I head back over to the table to start pairing the initiates for tomorrow's fights. Before I know it, Tobias is releasing them for the day. He comes over to me and takes my head, and we head off to dinner.

PAGE BREAK

I figured since dinner ends around seven I'll just head to Marlene's apartment straight after dinner. When I get to her apartment she let's me in.  
"Hey thanks for coming. I just needed someone to come with me to comfort me and I thought of you."  
"Awe thanks Mar. Are you ready to go?" She nods her head and we head down to the infirmary.  
"Umm. I was thinking we could go shopping after this. I also want to get another tattoo. Do you want to go?"  
Well at least it isn't Christina. "Sure. I would love to." And it's true. When we arrive, she checks in with the nurse and we are led to a room in the back.  
"A doctor will be in with you in a moment." The nurse says. The visit goes very smoothly, the doctor did some test, Marlene got an ultrasound and she signed some papers.  
After the visit we decide to go to the tattoo parlor.  
"Hey Tris." Tori says.  
"Hey. Can we get a tattoo?" I ask.  
"I want two ravens just like Tris's, but on my hip." Marlene says pointing to a spot on her hip.  
"What about you Tris?" Tori asks me.  
"I want thinking about getting two more. I will let you do Marlene first then I will tell tell you what I want."  
After Marlene gets her ravens, representing her baby and Uriah, I sit down in the chair. Usually I'm the one giving the tattoo, but now I'm the one getting it.  
"Ok Tris. What do you want?" Tori asks me.  
"I want a heart with the letter 4 on it on the inside of my wrist and I want an ocean wave on my right ankle." Since I'm afraid of drowning I thought that it would be a good idea to get a tattoo of water.  
About 45 minutes later Tori is done my tattoo, and Marlene and I head off to the stores. I end up buying a pair of shoes, ones that will show off my new tattoo and a few pairs of clothes. After we are done I bring Marlene home and I head back.  
"Hey!" I call to Tobias. I don't see him.  
"Hey." He calls back. "I'm in the bedroom."  
I take my shoes off and I head into the bedroom. When Tobias sees me he puts him hands behind his back.  
"What's behind your back?" I ask him.  
"Umm... Nothing."  
"You are so full of lies." I walk towards him. "Let me see."  
"No." But I ignore him and I try to tackle him. It doesn't work because he is stronger and taller than me. I keep trying to fight him until he pushes me down on the bed and I hit my ankle.  
I wince and groan in pain as I bury my head in the mattress. I forgot about my tattoo. Suddenly I feel a hand rubbing up and down my back.  
"I'm sorry." Tobias says kindly. "What's wrong?"  
"I got a new tattoo." I tell him.  
He stands up. "Can I see it?" I nod my head and he grabs my arm, right where my other tattoo is to help me up, and I scream in pain.  
"Why do I keep hurting you?" He sits back down on the bed and I do too.  
"I got two news tattoos. I'll show you." I bring my leg up and I show him the wave. He touches it lightly, in amazement.  
"What about the one on your wrist?" He asks. I show him it.  
"I love it. And I love you."  
"I love you too, Tobias. So much." He kisses me passionately and soon my shirt is off. I keep kissing him while I try to take his shirt off. Soon it's off and I am straddling him. He plays with the button on my pants and slides them down. He doesn't get them off so I stop kissing him and take them off, while he takes him pants off. We get under the covers and I lean over to the nightstand. I open the drawer and find a box that Christina got me labeled: condoms. I open it and give one to Tobias.  
While he is putting it on I take my bra and underwear off. "You got it?" I ask him. "Ya." He responds. Soon he has it on and we continue kissing. Soon he is on top of me about to go in.  
"Ready?" He asks. I nod my head in response. Soon I feel a sharp pain between my legs and I flinch.  
"Sorry. Just go slow." I tell him.  
"Ok." And he continues but he goes slow. It still hurts but not as much as it did before. Soon he's in and we continue our night filled with love.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I wake up naked with my head on Tobias' chest. I start to pepper him with light kisses until his eyes flutter open.  
"Morning gorgeous." He says.  
"Good morning good looking." I tell him and he laughs.  
"We should get ready."  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Can I take one with you?" He asks.  
"Yeah. But no fooling around." He nods in agreement. I roll off him and get in the shower, soon he joins me. We spend ten minutes washing each and kissing, and then we get out. I dress in a dress that's really short, something my parents would never approve of, and I wear my new shoes, to show off my tattoo.  
Tobias and I arrive at training room and we write down the fighting pairs: Georgia vs. Kirsten; Ava vs. Rylie; Zachary vs. Mason; Kirk vs. Natalie. That leaves Nate left who won't be fighting today. Soon after I finish writing down the pairs, the initiates arrive. They look at the board, some in shock and others with confident looks.  
"Today you will start fighting. I suggest you use all your techniques you learned yesterday. The winner of each round will be determined when the other person isn't able to fight anymore. Understand?" Tobias explains. The initiates nod their heads. "Ok. Georgia and Kirsten, get into the arena."

(Time Skip)

After each fight I write down the name of the initiate who won:  
Kirsten  
Rylie  
Zachary  
Kirk  
After we release them Tobias and I headed to the cafeteria for dinner. We grab our dinner (Hamburgers and Cake) and we sit down with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will.  
"Are you guys ready for Capture the Flag tonight?" Christina asks.  
"Yea." I says. "Four and I are going to kick your butts."  
"Who said you were with four? It's you and Will, against me a Four."  
"Oh. Well we are still going to kick your butts."  
"We'll see about that."  
I turn my attention towards Marlene. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. I'm a little tired and the morning sickness isn't helping." She responds.  
"Thanks for taking her to the infirmary yesterday. I owe you." Uriah says. I don't respond, I just nod my head.  
Tobias and I finish up eating and we decide to go outside for a walk. We were lucky because the sun is just setting. I take his hand and we keep walking.  
"I can't believe Uriah and Marlene are going to have a baby." He says.  
"Me neither. Uriah has been acting really mature lately. I guess that it's good, he needs to be there for the baby." I say.  
"Ya. I think we should throw them a party."  
"No. We usually throw parties a month or two before the baby is born."  
"Oh."  
When we are at the part where we can't see the Dauntless Compound anymore, we turn around and head back. When we get back it's dark so we go to bed.

"Tris." I wake up to Tobias shaking me.  
"What?" I groan.  
"It's time to wake the initiates up for Capture the Flag." I look at the clock which reads 12:47.  
"Ugh." I get out of bed, and since I'm only wearing Tobias' shirt, I get dressed into a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. After I'm dressed Tobias and I head down to the dormitory to wake the initiates up.  
"GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED AND MEET US BY THE TRAIN IN 5 MINUTES!" I yell. After we wake them up we head out to the train to meet up with Will and Christina. Shortly after we arrive the Dauntless-Born show up, still no transfers.  
"Where are they?" Christina asks.  
"I don't know, but if they take any longer they will all end up factionless." I tell her. As if on que the initiates start to arrive. We wait another minute for the train to come, then we get on.  
"Ok." Tobias starts, while Christina and I pass out the paintball guns. "We are playing Capture the Flag. The leaders are going to be Tris and Will, and Christina and I. We are going to pick you for teams now. Tris you can start first."  
"Georgia." I call out. She smirks and stands up next to me.  
"My turn." Tobias says. "Ummm..." He looks at all the initiates. "Kirsten."  
"Zachary."  
"Natalie." Yup, he's going down.  
"Ava."  
"Kirk."  
"Nate." Nate smiles at me.  
"Mason."  
"And the last one, Rylie, is with me." I say. "Will, Christina. You get to pick now."  
"Matt." Christina chooses. Matt is really big and strong, so he will be slower.  
"Joseph." Will picks.  
"Brianna."  
"Sarah."  
"Dylan." Apparently Christina doesn't now the right strategy. Dylan is also really big.  
"Karalyn."  
"Tiffany, your with us."  
"You guys can get off first." Will offers.  
"Thanks." Christina says before getting off. After all of their team gets off I talk to my team.  
"Ok. I have an idea." I start. "We are going to hide the flag really high up and no flashlights because thats what gave off the losing team last year." The initiates murmur in agreement. Everyone stands up, and one by one we get off.  
"Tell me if you find a good place where we can hide the flag." Will tells them once we are all on the ground.  
We walk through the city for about five minutes until one of the dauntless-born, Joseph I think, comes up to Will.  
"I think instead of hiding it up high, we should hide it in there." He suggests pointing to a power box.  
"I think that's a good idea. What do you think Tris?" Will asks. I nod my head in agreement.  
"Ok." Will brings the flag over to power box. "Do you think it's locked?"  
I shake my head. "I doubt it." He turns around and opens it up. Luckily it is big enough to hold the flag. After he puts it in, we split up. I take Zachary, Nate, Joseph and Karalyn.  
We walk/jog through the streets for fifteen minutes until I see Tobias with Kirsten and some dauntless-born, they must be guarding the flag.  
"How far do the paintball guns shoot?" Karalyn asks.  
"Pretty far." I answer.  
"Well maybe we can try to shoot them from here."  
"Why not? I'll shoot Four, you shoot Kirsten, Zachary can shoot Matt, Nate can shoot Dylan and Joseph can run and grab the flag."  
"Ok." They all say. We lift our guns and Joseph gets ready to run. "Go." I say. I pull the trigger and it hits Tobias in the chest. I look at the others and see that they've been hit too. Good, Joseph will be able to grab the flag. He's almost to the flag and I see Christina with Natalie and Kirk running towards us from the other direction. I yell at the others to shoot them and I hit Kirk in the stomach.  
Soon I hear cheering and I look and see Joseph jumping up and down with the flag. We won. Tobias comes over to me to give me a kiss but I duck.  
"Come on Tris." He whines.  
"Nope." I say.  
"Fine then. Have it your way." I turn and walk away but then I feel and pair off arms around me.  
"Four! Put me down."  
"No. Not until you kiss me."  
"Ok. I'll give you." He puts me down and he puts his lips on mine. We kiss until we hear the train coming. We stop kissing and run to get one the train. After we get home, I get back into Tobias' shirt and I go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning it's hard to get out of bed. I notice Tobias is still sleeping so I shake him awake.  
"Go away." He mumbles. I crawl on top of him and out my lips to his. I slowly start to put my tongue in his mouth and he allows it. Soon his eyes are open and he is kissing back. After five minutes of 'making out' I pull away.  
"It's time to get ready." I tell him.  
"Ugh."  
"Come on. I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth. If you are not ready by the. You don't get one single kiss from me the whole day." After I say that I get up and put on some black leggings and a loose shirt. I brush my teeth and then I apply some makeup. I decide to keep my hair down today because it looks better with what I'm wearing. As I'm walking towards the door, Tobias is already waiting for me.  
"Can I get a kiss?" He asks.  
"Absolutely." I grab his head and pull it down to meet my lips. I jump up on him and he uses the wall to support me. I wish this moment could last forever but we have to start training today.  
"Tobias." I say while his lips are still on mine. He pulls away and puts me down. I grab his and and we walk towards the training room.

"Today is the last day you will be fighting. Ava you will not be fighting today. Our first pair is Zachary and Nate." I say. Zachary and Nate move towards the center of the arena. It's Nate who throws the first punch but Zachary ducks and pulls his leg out from under him causing him to fall. Zachary kicks Nate in the head repeatedly until he blacks out.  
"Somebody take him to the infirmary!" Tobias calls out. Mason steps forward and throws Nate over his shoulder. I turn to Tobias.  
"Do I have to watch these? They make me feel sick to my stomach." I ask him.  
He shakes his head. "No, I got this. Go do something else."  
"Thanks." I walk out of the room and I head to the pit to do some shopping. I go to "Old Navy" first to buys some tank tops and some shorts then I go to the "Shoe Department." I need some plain flat black shoes. I search up and down the isles till I find a pair. I try them on in my size and they look good on me.  
"Those look good on you." A girl says. I look up and see that it's Christina. "I never thought I would see you shopping by yourself. Aren't you suppose to be training?" She asks.  
"Ya, but I didn't want to watch them fight." I answer.  
"Come on. Let's go pay for those." She grabs my hand and helps me up. We pay for the shoes then we go to another store. Christina drags me through the whole store and hands me things she wants me to try on. I try them on and only end up getting five pieces of clothing.  
When we are heading back to the apartment to put things away, she asks a question I can't answer, "so are you excited for Christmas?"  
"What's Christmas?" I ask.  
"It's a holiday. You put up a tree, you decorate it, you bake cookies, and you give each other presents. It's fun. Max finally approved for us to celebrate it."  
"Oh. Well it sounds fun. And to answer the question you asked before, I am excited."  
"Do you know what you're going to get Four?"  
"No but I'm sure it will pop up." I say as I unlock the door. We go inside and she sits on the bed while I put things away. When I'm done we talk for a few minutes until it's time for lunch.  
When we get to the cafeteria I sit down next to Tobias and he puts his arm around me. "Zeke want us to go over for a game of bed, wed or dead, and spin the bottle tonight. Do you want to go?" He asks.  
"Ummm, Sure."  
"So, how was shopping?"  
"It was fine. I bought a few things."  
"Did you buy anything for us?" He winks at me.  
Zeke interrupts us. "You mean sex toys?"  
"No idiot. He meant things like lingerie." Shauna tells him.  
I turn back to Tobias. "No I didn't. I you want me to, I will."  
"Ok, well, I want you to." He says. I smile at him and I get up to go get some food.

TIME SKIP: PARTY TIME

Tobias and I walk into Zeke's apartment hand in hand. Zeke motions us to come sit in the circle they've formed so we do. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will are there.  
"Ok. We are playing bed, wed, or dead. Someone will give you three choices of people then you have to say who you would rather marry, sleep with and kill. Everyone got that?" We all nod. "Ok. Four buddy, Tris, Christina, Marlene."  
"Wed Tris." I smile. "Bed Marlene, and kill Christina."  
"What!" Christina yells.  
"Sorry. I want to live with Tris for eternity so I'd marry her, I'd kill you because Marlene is pregnant and I would practically be killing two people, and you are also a Candor- smart mouth, soooo... Yeah." Tobias says. When he says the eternity part, I snuggle up next to him and give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Moving on. Marlene. Eric, Peter, Max."  
She thinks about it for a few seconds. "Wed Max, bed Peter, and kill Eric." I agree with what she chose. "Uri. Christina, Tris and Shauna."  
"Wed Shauna, bed Tris and kill Christina." Uriah answers. Christina groans in anger. "Will, my buddy, Tori, Tris, Shauna."  
"Bed Tori, wed Tris, and kill Shauna. Sorry Shauna, nothing against you." Will answers. Shauna just rolls her eyes. "Tris." Will calls on me. I sit up a little bit. "Me, Zeke, and Uriah."  
This is a hard one. "Ummm... Bed you, wed Uriah and kill Zeke."  
"Why kill me. I'm gorgeous." Zeke asks. We all laugh.  
"Well, I can't kill Uriah because he needs to be there for the baby." I exclaim. Zeke crosses his arms and pouts. "Zeke. Tori, Shauna, Marlene."  
"Wed Shauna, bed Marlene, kill Tori." It's silent for a moment. "Guys this game is getting boring. Let's move on to spin the bottle. I'll be right back." He gets up and heads to the kitchen, probably to get an empty bottle. He comes back a minute later and he puts the bottle in the middle. "Who's going first." No body raises they're hand. "Fine. I will." He crawls back to the bottle and spins it. It lands on... ME!  
We both get up and meet each other in the middle. He grabs my arms and leans in. I lean in after a moment and our lips touch. We kiss for about ten seconds then we sit back down. I go up to the bottle and spin it. It lands on Marlene.  
"Okay Marlene." I say, uneasy about kissing a girl. I go over to her and I give her a peck in the lips lasting a second. Now it's her turn to spin the bottle. It lands on Will. They both get up and kiss each other. Christina doesn't look too happy, but she hasn't been happy the whole time we were here. Will spins the bottle, and luckily it lands on Christina. They end up making out and Zeke throws a couch pillow at them.  
"Oww!" They both yell. They pull away from each other and Christina spins the bottle. It lands on Tobias. My Tobias. He doesn't look to happy and he shoots me a 'help me get out of this' look.  
"Well look at the time. Four and I should get going. Thanks Zeke, this was fun." I say as I take Tobias' hand and drag him out of the apartment. When we get to our apartment he thanks me and we get into our pajamas. When I walk out of the bathroom he is already in bed. I climb in and snuggle up next to him. He puts him arm around me and gives me a passionate kiss.  
"I love you." He tells me. "So much."  
"I love you too." I say, before drifting off to sleep.

**(AN: Did you like that? What would you like to see happen next?)**


End file.
